everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Calix Ogygia
Meet the 2018-introduced, fiction and doll-only, already graduated, WooTuber and DJ, laidback but daring son of Calypso and Odysseus, Calix Ogygia. Character What Is He Like? He is laid-back, quite chill, easy-going, friendly, and carefree person. He is quiet and subdued, but not shy in any way. He's actually, a feisty, strong-willed person who likes doing daredevil things like bungee jumping, swimming with sharks, skydive, and free climbing. He is a good friend, very funny at times, and occasionally very reckless. His recklessness does not ever do many favors for him, but he's still killing the game. He's bold and won't let much, especially his haters get to him. He's caring, sweet, loving, and compassionate, especially to his fellow _____. (The space is intended, fill it in with WooTubers, music remixers, androgynous fellows.) He has a strong common sense, extremely confident in himself, and quite competent in his fields. He likes who he is and doesn't want to change. He can also guess, to a certain extent, peoples' emotions from their comments, behaviour, etc. He can be a fanboy as well, geeking over his favorite WooTube creators. Whatever he believes in, he will believe in strongly. He is also quite musical and it's not strange to see him tapping his foot or dancing to the beat of whatever song is playing in his head or in his headphones. He can be a fanboy as well, geeking over his favorite WooTube creators. He is also a DJ and can remix music. He likes EDM, rap, and soul-pop and therefore remixes those songs. Speaking of which, his WooTube is mostly covers, remixes, vlogs, and occasional originals. He is also skilled in weaving, cooking, rapping, gardening, and healing people by singing and just general singing. He is also fluent in Latin, Greek, and English. He can do most simple spells and has aerokinesis powers. He can also pick locks and make potions. Basically lots of stuff his mom taught him. He’s pretty much a Neutral due to not being in school anymore. However, having already signed the Book Of Myths, all he can do until Farryn graduates is enjoy life before having to be stuck on an island for the rest of his life. What Does He Look Like? He is incredibly good-looking, with lightly tanned skin, long curly cinnamon hair that reaches his hips, sparkling chartreuse green eyes, and a mischevious smile. He does have muscles across his arms, toned limbs, is quite lean and a slightly disheveled but still cool vibe to him. His hip-long hair also makes him look like a bit like a girl. Myth - The Odyssey/Calypso How The Myth Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Calypso_(mythology) How Does He Fit Into It? In year two of Odysseus's time in Ogygia, Odysseus was learning how to make wine and gave it to Calypso, who used it as part of dinner that night. It was good, and so they kept drinking some more. And more. And more until they got drunk and- um, had a child. He was five when Odysseus left. Calypso had fed him some bread laced with a potion to make Odysseus forget about Calix. Relationships His Family His mom is Calypso, his dad is Odysseus, loving half-sister Farryn Ithaca, and half-brother Telemachus. His Pet He has a pet dragon with bronze scales and red eyes named Happy. Trivia *His birthday is August 30, making him a Virgo. *Phoenix plans for him to have a karaoke place but still most likely needs permission. *He is 17,000 years old. *The idea of him being a DJ came to Phoenix while she was listening to Darkside by Alan Walker. **This doesn't have much to do with Calix, but if you haven't go listen to Darkside ASAP! *His mirror blog is @themagicdj. *He actually sorta has a theme song, 'You look like a girl.' by Boyinaband. (My inner fangirl is squealing.) **"I'm so sure of myself I'm practically reaching nirvana; I got that confidence that only comes with competence; I'm that guy that's calm and shows affection to friends; I'm that guy that's strong enough to admit to his weakness; and if I didn't like someone's look, I'd accept it's their choice and just listen to what their message is" **Not all parts work, but there are ones that do work with him. Think of this as a video Cal posts to his haters. Also, the backing track is the type of music he works with and he's a rapper too. Category:PhoenixLover101 Category:Males Category:Greek Mythology